


Wisteria

by Astasabershadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danzo Pays, Gen, Hiruzen Too, The Uchiha Finally Get Thier Moment, Yukio is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasabershadow/pseuds/Astasabershadow
Summary: The one where Sasuke has a twin brother..........."Yukio-kun.""I don't remember giving you the permission to use my name, Hokage-sama." He says, emphasis put on the last two words.Hiruzen's eyes narrow, his right hand raising when Danzō goes to talk. "Uchiha-san.""Have your men dig up my kin. I never gave you or anyone the permission to step our sacred grounds.""Uchiha-san?""All I hear is you calling my name, but not giving out any orders. Hokage-sama.".........Yuu loves secrets.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this.

"Big brother! Hey big brother!"

"There's no need to scream out loud. He can hear you just fine, Sasuke." Yuu says, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke, like the brat he is whenever Itachi's around, ignores him.

"Big brother! What are you and Shisui doing out here? And what were you whispering about? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! Oh please big brother."

"Ah, Sasuke," Itachi says, flustered, his eyes unable to settle anywhere. "You're a bit too young to know."

"But big brother!"

"Itachi is such a bad big brother, isn't he Sasuke? But don't worry, I'll tell you what we were talking about."

"Really Shisui?!? You're the best."

Yuu sighs longsufferingly.

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell him." Shisui says, smug. "I'm a better shinobi than he is."

Sasuke's face scrunches up into a pathetic scowl. "No way! Big brother is better than you!"

"Really? I thought me being older meant I was automatically stronger than he is." 

"Age doesn't matter in this case. Big brother's the best."

"Ooh, but I have the sharingan."

"Big brother has one too!"

"Well, I'm still better than him."

"That's not true! Right big brother?"

Itachi gives him a fond look before tapping him on the forehead, and Yuu rolls his eyes so hard again, Itachi probably hears it. 

He squaks irritably a moment later when he feels the same two fingers on his forehead. 

Sasuke grabs ahold of Itachi's hand a moment later, begging to be trained for probably the millionth time, and yet again Yuu rolls his eyes.  
"You've been doing that a lot lately." Shisui says, watching Itachi and Sasuke walk away.

Yuu hums in acknowledgement, shrugging, before turning completely towards him.

"Say, cousin Shisui," Yuu says. "what were you and big brother really talking about?"

"You're too young to know, kid." Shisui says, a small smile on his lips. 

He's a bit too dismissive for Yuu's liking.  
"When did you become a genin?" Yuu asks, changing the subject.

Shisui gives him a confused look, before answering. "When I was eight."

"And when was your first kill?"

"What are you getting at little cousin?" Shisui asks, his whole attention now focused on Yuu.

"I'm just trying to make you understand that me being too young to know whatever you were talking about is a shit excuse—"

"Language," 

"And that you're going to have to come up with a better one."

"Fair enough little cousin." Shisui concedes. 

"But you don't have to worry about anything."  
Yuu tilts his head thoughtfully. "So something big's definitely going on then?" He questions, more to himself than Shisui.

"I never win." The teen whispers mournfully. 

"Why the third degree all of a sudden?"

"Everytime Sasuke and I walk to school we get— we get these looks. There's the occasional reverence and awe, and sometimes caution. But lately, I've been seeing fear and...hate? Plus, if I really focus, I can see some of our clan members at the corner of my eye, and I'm pretty sure they're following us. Its way too often to be a coincidence."

"Damn, I knew you were smart but this..." He trails off with a little groan, before going down on one knee so that he can look Yuu in the eye. 

"You really don't have to worry so much okay, kid. I promise you, I'll take care of it and everything will go back to normal."

Yuu bites the inside of cheek. "Promise?"

"On my life."

Yuu didn't realize how tense he was until his whole body just sagged in relief. "Okay. I believe in you cousin Shisui." 

He smiles a bit, before running to catch up with Sasuke and Itachi.

........

Things are very tense during supper. Sasuke has tried and failed to get a conversation going for the last twenty minutes, getting monosyllabic answers from both their parents who seem to have been arguing about something again before they got home (and it looks like Itachi is in the middle of it yet again, Yuu's sure).

Yuu waits until his father polishes off his plate, because thier mother cooks the best food ever and even he's angry, father can't help but seconds, before asking to be excused.

"Yuu, I'd like to talk to you in the living room before you go to bed." His mother says.

"What about mu—eh, mother?" He says, giving his father a quick wary glance. 

"You'll find out soon enough. Go brush your teeth whilst I clean up."

"Okay." 

He quickly brushes his teeth, and takes a detour to change into his pajamas in his and Sasuke's shared room, then goes to sit down on a pillow next to the low table in the living room.

His mother joins him a moment later, a stack of books in her arms.

"What's this?" Yuu asks, when she lays the books in front of him.

"Do you know what a shinobi's worst enemy is?"  
There's a beat of silence.

"Death?" Yuu guesses after a moment of thought.

"Try harder."

"Um, incompetent teammates."

"That's not always the case, so no, not really."  
Yuu sighs. "Not knowing enough..?"

"What makes you say that?"

He taps his chin, biting the inside of his cheek. "Well, if for example, I'd get hurt really bad on a mission and my teammates didn't know anything but first aid, my chances of not making it back to the village, especially if we're really far away, could be high."

"That's true, and I suppose not knowing enough will always be the enemy of shinobi but it isn't the worst enemy. I'm glad you thought about my question more deeper than the surface, I'm ashamed to actually have thought you'd say something stupid."

You shrugs. "Doesn't matter. What's the answer then, mum?"

"Politics."

"Politics?"

"Yes, politics little parrot." She coos, pinching his nose.

"Mum!" He groans, swatting her hand away when she chuckles a bit.

"Politics are saturated with economical and social factors, opinions and most of all clan traditions, at least in shinobi villages. You're Fugaku's second son, which means if something happens to Itachi, the position of Clan Head goes to you."

"I've heard this before mum, and I've been taught what etiquette I'm supposed to know if I happen to attend a meeting with the elders or the village council."

"That's good and all sweety, but knowing more couldn't hurt."

"I have school and training, mum. My scedul—"

"Yukio." She says. Her tone is quiet, but there's a sharp note to it. Plus, she used his full name. Only father does that. "Please."

Yuu thinks about his conversation with Shisui, and perhaps for the first time he realises just how frazzled his mother looks. She's always so put together, but lately, because he's starting to see it in his minds eye now, she's been looking disheveled and more pale than usual. And the bags under her eyes have evolved to luggage.

"Mum?"

"Hmm." She hums, laying down each book so he can see their titles.

"What was it like being a shinobi?"

She's quiet for a while, busying herself with making sure the books all lie parralel to one another. "It was hard. But it was worth protecting my village for."

"Is that why you stopped?"

"Well, not really. I had twins, Yuu. I had to take care of you and Sasuke."

"But you never got back on duty like you did with Itachi."

She takes a deep breath, chewing her lip, and Yuu's surprised by yet another thing he's never seen her do. 

"Was it because of politics?"

The stare she gives him is deep and penetrating, and it seems she finds whatever she's looking for because she says 'yes' a moment later.

He finally looks away from her eyes, which look far too troubled for his liking (he doesn't like many things) and casts his gaze on the books on the table.

"What's your photo album doing here?" He asks, picking it up.  
"Oh, I must've taken it by accident. My mind is all over the place these days." She says with a self-depreciating smile on her lips.

Yuu quickly flips through it, repeatedly surprised by the resemblance between his mother and himself, only to stop on a picture where his mother's standing next to some pretty lady. The blood red hair is actually what makes him pause. She looks a bit like a tomato.

"Looks like a tomato, doesn't she?"

Yuu giggles a bit. "Whose this?"

His mother looks at the picture in question, a small forlorn smile on her lips. "That's my best friend, Kushina."

"How come I've never met her before?"

"She's dead now, sweety."

"Oh." He says, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, mum."

"It's okay. It's been eight years or so since she passed."

He looks at the red head again, frowning a bit. "You know, she looks a lot like that blonde idiot from my class. Uzumaki or something." 

He almost misses the look on his mother's face, but he doesn't, because he's always too aware of what's going on around him.

He let's her gather herself.

"Is she his mother or something?"

She hesitates, before saying "I don't know."

Yuu's eyes narrow a bit, because his mother has always said that "hesitation's confirmation" before she scolded and punished him for lying.

"So, history?"

"Yes," she answers quickly, probably grateful for the change in topic, "you need to understand our history. There are a lot of traditions in our clan, and as the Clan Head's brother you should know something about them so that you don't offend our elders. And maybe someday you could pass them on to your children if you have any."

Something's really going on. His mother is rattled to the bone, Yuu is now a 100% sure. This whole conversation is— what's that word again...unorthodox.

"These?"

"Are solved cases from the police force." She gives him a journal. "I want you to understand the crimes in here, all evidence provided and why that evidence came about before you write down a possible solution in this journal for each of the cases here. You can read how the police solved the case afterwards.

I'm sure you'll get the hang of it after a while, crime has a pattern after all."

Now he's getting rattled. Never has Mikoto Uchiha just taught him or Sasuke something without making the bigger picture clear. Are Itachi and father threatening her? Or maybe its just father. Does someone want her dead? Is she trying to make sure she gets her justice if she's murdered?

"And this one?" He asks, a bit shakily.

"Laws, both from the village and our clan. You need to understand each and every one of these, not today or anytime soon but eventually, so that you don't step on anyone's toes or let anyone walk all over you unlawfully."

"Huh, okay. And when will you evaluate me?"

"Every three days, so you better start doing something."

"Okay." He sighs, longsuffering.

"Make sure you keep a dictionary close by. There's going to be lots of words you don't understand. And also jot down whatever you don't understand about the clan."

"Okay, thanks mum. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweety."

.....

He's chewing on an apple the next day at lunch time, having just left his and Sasuke's usual spot in search of someone.

Yuu finds him sitting by the swings alone, watching (sadly?) as the other kids play together a distance somewhat away.

"Oi, Uzumaki?" He calls, tired of seeing that (sad?) look on his ever smilling face.

"Ah, what?" 

The look changes from sad to annoyed. 

Okay, Uzumaki, for some stupid reason Yuu can't and doesn't really want to understand, doesn't like Sasuke. None of the boys like Sasuke. 

Actually scratch that, Yuu knows why he doesn't like Sasuke. His brother is insufferable on a good day.

They don't like Yuu because he's... Whats the word damnit?! Nara says it all the time. Um—asshole. Yeah, because he's an asshole.  
Yuu takes out the picture which he'd snagged from his mum's album in the morning before he left for school. She was so absent minded after their conversation yesterday, she didn't even realize he'd left with it.

"This your mum?" He asks, pointing at the red-head in the picture.

"Um," Naruto says, dumbly and getting sad again. "I wouldn't know. I've never seen her before."

Yuu almost pities him. Almost. He knows Uzumaki wouldn't appreciate it, damn he wouldn't either. "That's weird. Have you tried asking around. I'm sure someone knows who your mum was."

"Adults don't...really like me." 

Yuu raises a brow. "Maybe they would if you'd stop pranking them."

Uzumaki scowls, before growling out. "They wouldn't. They've never liked me before. No one does."

Yuu rolls his eyes. "Did you honeslty think you were the only idiot in this village? People have idiotic opinions all the time, especially adults."

"I'm not an idiot you bastard!"

"I'd believe that if you didn't walk around screaming at the top of your lungs that you're gonna be Hokage one day, then ditch class, like, every other day." 

"Class is boring." Naruto says defensively.

"Well, you're going to have to work hard if you want to be Hokage one day. It won't matter, them not liking you, because everyone will fall over trying kiss your ass."

"Class is still boring."

"You're just lazy." Yuu says, sitting on the empty swing on Naruto's left.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Your face is a bastard." Its a pretty weak insult compared to his regulars, but he doesn't actually wanna annoy the idiot away.

"Your face is girly."

Sasuke says that sometimes, especially when he's loosing an argument against Yuu. Which is like, every other day.

The chuckle slips out his mouth before he can stop it, and then they're both laughing.

"You're not so bad for an idiot."

"You're not so bad yourself, bastard."

An idea flickers to life.

"Say Uzumaki, if you're struggling too much, I can help you. With school work and stuff."  
Its silent for a bit, almost like Uzumaki can't believe his ears.The blonde then gives him this painfully hopeful look before asking lowly. "Do you mean it?"

"It won't be everyday, I'm a pretty busy guy after all. But I can squeeze in a couple sessions now and then."

"That'd be great." He says, lowly and slowly.  
Uzumaki probably doesn't understand why he wants them to hang out all of a sudden, and Yuu doesn't really understand it himself either, but there's a chance Uzumaki could be his mother's best friend's kid, the look on her face when he mentioned Naruto being enough of a reason for a more in depth investigation. Yes, investigation. 

Yuu is every bit Fugaku Uchiha, except in the looks department and the hair (and thank the gods he isn't walking around with a duck butt at the back of his head like Sasuke). He's never held himself back from getting into everyone's business, and he oh so loves unraveling a mystery. 

This opportunity is gold.

He wants to know things. He wants to know why, if Uzumaki is Kushina's kid, his mother's never invited him over for lunch or a sleepover, why she's never mentioned him before or something. But maybe he's getting ahead of himself. He has to get Uzumaki to his house first.

"Wanna come to my house later?"

......

Naruto doesn't get to come to his house in the end.

Their father gets them from school, his frown severe enough to unsettle even his airhead twin brother. He tells Uzumaki they'll still study together soon, but maybe he can come to his house some other time.

His father frowns the whole time, and when they're far away enough from the academy he let's his thought be known.

"You're forbidden from spending time with that hooligan." 

"Why?" 

Yuu doesn't have self preservation. He knows this. His father probably knows this. Or maybe he just wonders where he went wrong raising Yuu.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason for me."

"I don't want anyone thinking my son was cut from same cloth as that."

Huh, Yuu's heard his father using this tone before. He really doesn't like Uzumaki.

"You're not to spend time with him, either of you. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, father." Sasuke says.

'Suck up.' Yuu wants to say. But he's much more interested in finding out why their father came to get them himself.

"Is everything okay, father."

"Your cousin Shisui is no longer with us."

Yuu comes to a stop. "How?"

"Suicide." Is the only thing his father says.

Yuu feels his stomach drop.

He's 200% sure something bad is happening now.


	2. Where Is The Honor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Massacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure where this is going. I woke up with idea and thought I should just post it.
> 
> I'm trying to imagine how Sasuke's life would've turned out if he'd had another brother.

Questions and answers.

  
Yukio understands the value of knowledge, craves it like Sasuke craves tomatoes.

  
Itachi has always been the family genius, but Yuu knows that Sasuke is the true prodigy. It'll take a while for everyone to realise just how brilliant he is, Yuu's certain of it, because Sasuke is a little brat that moves at his own pace.

Yuu isn't exactly overlooked, but it seems like everyone's already written him off.

  
His grades aren't extraordinary like Sasuke's (or heavens forbid Itachi's), they're almost average, and in the Uchiha Clan average grades mean average intelligence.

Which is stupid, but Yuu never made the rules. When Umino-sensei lectures them, Yuu listens avidly, takes notes when he isn't feeling lazy, and carefully goes through them when he gets home. If it so happens that they start another topic before he completely understands what sensei was teaching them before, he'll fall behind.

Because he's the same type of brat like his twin brother. He has his own pace and he's not willing to limit himself when it comes to learning more.

  
Itachi knows this, his mother does too.

But Sasuke and their father were cut from the same ignorant cloth.

  
Yuu never just says something when he's probing for information. He'll be careful, calculate what each sentence he mutters out could achieve, what sort of tells a person has when they're nervous or happy or lying or angry, which is why reading people is so easy for him.

Because he's spent so much time watching them in silence and filing away whatever he saw.

  
The things Itachi had said, the bitterness in his voice, the anger in his eyes. It sets off all sorts of warning bells inside his head.

  
There's no doubt Itachi's innocent. The accusations against him are ludicrous. And quite offending.

  
But they also explain away the mystery of Itachi's new eyes.

  
Yuu knows that the only way he could've gotten them is by watching Shisui die, so instead of giving his big brother space like his father ordered them to, Yuu walks straight into his room after knocking.

  
"I didn't say come in."

  
"You didn't say not to come in either."

  
"Yukio." Itachi sigh out. "I'm not in the mood."

  
"Shisui promised me he'd make this all go away."

  
Itachi gives a bemused stare. "What?"

  
"He promised on his life that he'd fix this." Yuu says. He gives Itachi a probing look. "Is that why he killed himself?"

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
Here Itachi avoids his gaze, busying himself with organizing a pile of scrolls neatly.

  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asks, brow raised. "I know what's going on."

  
When Itachi remains silent, he says, "I've heard mum and dad argue about it like a thousand times this week. I've seen the looks I get when I leave clan grounds. Someone follows me wherever I go—"

  
"Someone's following you?"

  
The same reaction as cousin Shisui.   
"Yeah, some guys from the police force."

  
Itachi sighs wearily. Another similar reaction. Maybe he should ask his mother a couple questions.

  
"Shisui didn't kill himself because of you. Many things are happening, things you shouldn't know about and should stay away from. I don't want you getting caught up in the coup anymore than you already are."

Yuu doesn't need to react to know he's been caught. He always forgets the reason he started learning how to read people is right in front of him.

"You didn't know, did you?" Itachi asks, rubbing his face.

  
"I was just fishing for information. You must be more tired than you look to fall for that. Must be because of the Mangekyo."

  
A beat of heavy silence.

  
"How do you know about that?" His brother questions sharply.

  
"I'll let you figure that out."

  
"Yukio." A warning, that he's walking on a thin line. 

He inclines his head, conceding to Itachi's unspoken point.

"What happens if this coup takes place?" He directs the conversation elsewhere.

  
"War." Itachi admits, hesitant.

  
Yuu nods to himself. "I hope—you know what. I'll let you figure this out as well. I don't wanna know anything else."

.........

Shisui's funeral is two days later.

Yuu is...inconsolable. Cousin Shisui was his favorite person (right there beside his mother). He was incredibly smart but also funny, a large contrast from the ever dismissive older brother the gods decided to gift Yuu with. .

He's been Yuu's role model since before he joined the academy, when he decided he wanted to be a shinobi.   
To think that someone was strong enough to take him down, is insane, because let's be honest.

Yuu doesn't know much about mental health, but Shisui didn't look like he'd wanted to harm himself or show any signs (not that Yuu knows what they are). Yuu knows him, not as well as Itachi, but he knows Itachi better than Shisui, and Itachi would've been much more frazzled if Shisui was as worried about what's happening in the clan as Itachi is right now.

Shisui had definitely been worried and he'd been confident that he could stop the coup, but... something obviously went wrong. Someone did something wrong and Shisui paid for it. Because something he didn't factor out could've been the only thing that killed him (that's how strong Shisui was).

  
Maybe it was Itachi?

Is that why he got the Mangekyo? Because he was guilty at having a hand in Shisui's death?

  
Yuu stops that train of thought, because its going in a direction he doesn't like.

  
There's a bunch of people Yuu's never seen before— actually most of the people here he's never seen before. He only knows them because his father forced the whole family tree into his head.

  
It's quiet, if you ignore the quiet mummer here and there. And Yuu almost can't stand it. He's drowning in his thoughts because its too quiet.

  
Why? Why does it feel like this is only the beginning?

That's all he has at the end of the day.

  
.........

Today Yuu wakes up and everything feels...wrong.

  
He goes to school and he feels wrong.

Even Uzumaki senses his bad mood and stays away.  
Its like the world around him is holding its breath.

He dithers behind, watching Sasuke repeatedly fail at emulating Itachi's shuriken jutsu until the sun sets.

  
"I'm leaving."

  
"I'll catch up with you later." Sasuke says, looking like he's not going to stop anytime soon.

  
"Okay."

He walks south to the compound, slowly, and gets there just after sunset. He's halfway home when all hell breaks loose.

Hell doesn't really break loose.

  
One moment everything's okay, and the next people just start dying and screaming.

  
His ears ring so loudly, all the sounds around him just get drowned out.  
Then a spray of blood splatters itself onto his face.

  
At first he pauses, not really sure he'd seen the colour of whatever is painted across his face. But when he runs a finger against the wet on it and his hand comes into view, the insistent ringing in his ears disappears and all he can hear is people screaming.

It's like a nightmare.

  
It's like hell on earth.

  
He turns around and sees corpses, people running, some brandishing their weapons and dying a moment later. He can't even see what's killing them because it's moving too fast.

He runs.

His lungs burn, not because he's tired, but because he can't breath through the sickly sweet coppery scent in the air.

  
Then he slips on the very same thing, falls right infront of Miki, Mitsuki-san and Suzuki-san's daughter from down the street.

  
"Miki-chan!" He says, quickly getting on his feet and snatching her hand.  
She hadn't noticed him, bawling over her parents dead bodies. Gods, she's only four. She screams loudly when he drags her away, but Yuu can't just leave her here.

  
"No!" She screams, trying to pull out his grasp. "Mama!"

  
"Miki we have to go!" He screams back, dragging her.

  
"No!"

  
"Mi—"

  
He doesn't know how he sees the kunai. Maybe he really sees it when it stops moving, or maybe he could see it when it was still hurtling towards little Miki, because all of a sudden his hand is on her forehead and the knife has imbedded itself so deeply into it, that's its pierced through him then her skull on the otherside.

  
She doesn't twitch or scream when she dies. She just sighs and falls, and Yuu follows her.

  
Gods, the agony.

  
He passes out.

  
.......

  
There's someone on him when he wakes up.

  
He keeps his eyes closed, not ready or even willing to open them, because he knows what's happened here.

  
His right hand is still stuck on Miki's forehead, he can still feel the searing pain coming from it. And whoever is on top of him is dead.

  
They'd slaughtered them.

  
Is everyone dead? Is that how the village chose to stop them?

By...slaughtering children and women who'd never held a weapon or learned how to defend themselves.

Where is the honor?

Sickening.

  
He nudges the the corpse off his middle using his left hand, ignoring the migraine taking stock right behind his eyes. Then he opens them, his eyes, after sitting up and looks directly into Miki's own lifeless ones.

Everything is— vivid, as if its in the highest definition possible. This moment is being burned into his memories the more he lingers.  
He grabs ahold of the kunai, taking a breath—two, then counting down from ten. He doesn't get to one, because seemingly without his permission, his left hand wrenches the kunai out and Yuu—he screams, tears running down his face, mingling with the not yet dry blood splattered there.

  
He continues to breath, because his mother once said nothing but breathing through the pain helps.  
His mother!

  
He doesn't look at Miki after that. He doesn't want to see her crushed skull and what's inside it. He unsteadily gets onto his feet, then quickly stumbles towards his house.

  
Something just doesn't want him to get there, because he finds Sasuke lying face down on the ground.

  
For one terrible and horrifying moment, nothing but despair fills him, and the blood or whatever pumps even faster into his eyes, because they burn **burn** _burn_!

  
But then Sasuke's chest moves, his lungs greedily heaving a breath in, and Yuu can breath too, because he's just out cold.

He drops onto his knees near Sasuke, and stays there for hours until they're found.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is called. All the major Clan Heads are to attend.

Sasuke talks for hours, talks until his voice goes hoarse so much that even a glass of water can't fix it.

  
Yuu's silence is filled with nothing but outrage.

  
"Say something."

  
"What do you want me say, Sasuke?"  
"Anything."   
Yuu takes a deep breath. "Remember that day we went training with big brother—"  
"Don't call him that!" Sasuke snaps.  
"and you hurt your leg." He goes on as if Sasuke didn't say anything. "He gave you a piggyback ride."

  
Silence.

  
"I remember." Sasuke eventually says.  
"You kept on yapping and yapping at him, and even though I got annoyed the moment you opened your mouth, he was patient and answering all your ridiculous questions."

  
Sasuke's eyes are shadowed, his head hung low. "Your point." He forces out through clenched teeth.

  
"He's always, always been a good brother."

  
"He killed them!"

  
Yuu let's out a short mirthless chuckle. "You always do this. You're such a sore loser Sasuke."  
"What the hell are you going on about?"  
"You've always been jealous of him. He was smarter, he was stronger and kind! And everyone worshipped him. Dad worshipped him and you hated it! You hated how much dad gave him attention."  
"Are you serious, Yukio? Is this some stupid joke?!?"  
"It isn't some joke. Itachi has always looked out for us."  
"He killed everyone! And he said he'd do the same to the both us—"  
"Did you see him kill anyone?"

  
A pause. "He showed me what he did."

  
"But you didn't actually see him do it. I was there and I didn't see him kill anyone."  
"Fuck you! Fuck your shit, Yukio! This isn't the time for your stupid mind games! He took everything from us and you're defending him?"

  
Typical Sasuke denial. One fucking night and couple genjutsu is all it takes for him to turn his back against blood.

  
"Okay." He says quietly. "Okay. I'm sorry. Rest." Then he smiles apologetically. "I'll give you space."

He walks out of that room before he does something stupid.

  
"Uchiha-san." A masked shinobi says, suddenly in front him. "I'd advice you to return to your room and rest."

  
"I'd advice you to stop talking to me." He snaps, stalking out of the hallway, down the stairs, through another door then out of the hospital.

  
He walks, almost running, back to the compound. Its been three days since the massacre, and Yukio doesn't like that no one's told him what's happening there.

  
He's making a spectacle of himself in his hospital garbs and bandages, but he doesn't care about the eyes that follow him in pity, and the people that squack out of his way when he walk through the markets.

  
By the time he gets to the compound, he's out of breath. He takes a moment to breath, because he can still smell the blood, and there's another smell layered on top of it, a smell Yuu is sure is death.

  
"Uchiha-san, I must—"  
Yuu turns around, wildly throwing a punch.

  
It connects, only at the hip (because this masked idiot is freakishly tall), and only because he's not really a threat.

"Get the fuck out of here! You aren't allowed on these lands without my permission!"

  
The masked man nods, before flickering away.

  
Yuu breathes again, eyes closed to hold back the tears, because...they're threatening to spill. It felt good hitting dog-masked-face guy, but he's sure he'd feel really good to punch Itachi. Because what the fuck.

  
Fuck.

  
He's been cursing a lot today. His mum would've bent him over her knee plenty times already. Thinking about her and his father, it makes him calm down.  
So he takes one last breath, because "breath through the pain Yukio" is his thing, his motto and is gonna be for a long time.

  
He walks.

  
And walks.

  
And he sees the blood, and the damage all around him, and he takes it all in stride, he files it away to be thought about later.

  
Yuu walks up to his house and pauses outside  
Because—where are all the bodies?

........

  
"Hey, kid! You're not allowed to go in there! Kid!"

  
He slams the door open, eyes blazing red, four tomoe swimming violently around his pupils.

  
"Yukio-kun."

  
"I don't remember giving you the permission to use my name, Hokage-sama." He says, emphasis put on the last two words.  
Hiruzen's eyes narrow, his right hand raising when Danzō goes to talk.

"Uchiha-san."

  
"Have your men dig up my kin. I never gave you or anyone the permission to step our sacred grounds."  
"Uchiha-san?" Hiruzen questions, worried.  
"All I hear is you calling my name, but not giving out any orders. Hokage-sama."  
"Unacceptable!" Danzō snaps. "You're going to let him talk to you like that Hiruzen?"

  
"Be quiet, Danzō." Hiruzen snaps back.

"I'll have my men dig them up at once."  
"Good."  
When he's left the building, and slipped behind another, Yuu bends over and vomits.

  
And back at the office, Danzō asks. "What are you planning, Hiruzen?"

  
"You'll find out soon enough."

........

They're all dug up a few hours later.

Yuu's been cleaning up the tea room his mother otfen used to host guests. He'd found two pools of blood when he decided to check for damage in all the rooms, so he decided to clean them before Sasuke got back. He didn't want his little brother seeing any of this.

  
"Uchiha-san." The dog-masked man calls silently from behind him. "We're finished."

  
"Leave and don't ever come back."   
The shinobi inclines his head, before flickering away.

  
Yuu wipes the sweat from his brow, before standing up. He drops the dirty rags and brush into the bucket filled with pink almost red water, before sliding the door open and tipping the bucket over the backyard lawn.

  
It doesnt matter that he just threw away his cleaning material.

  
He'll pick it up later.  
He then walks around the porch that circles the entire house until he's at the front, then drops the bucket and starts walking towards the graveyard.

  
Decades—its been decades since anyone but an Uchiha walked these sacred lands. Just because everyone's dead they think they can ignore Yuu and Sasuke's tradition like they never existed?

  
This village disgusts him.

He finds them all laid underneath white fabric, graves dug up beside them for Yuu's sake, probably. Then—

  
Then he takes a deep breath, eyes closed. Because this hurts.  
This really fucking hurts. Everything is wrong. Everyone is gone.

  
But he can't let himself cry. Not yet. Not until everyone here is avenged.

.........

  
** _'Why is Shisui being buried like this?' He asked his mother, squeezing her hand tightly._ **   
** _'Well sweety, we usually bury anyone who's lost their eyes differently. We lay them upside down, to hide their shame from the Amaterasu who gifted us with our dojutsu. Its a great dishonor dying without making sure your eyes are protected, and well, Shisui—'_ **   
** _'That doesn't sound fair.' He cuts her off._ **   
** _'I know. But its tradition, and it must be followed. We always make sure we're buried with our eyes for a reason. Our dojutsu is a symbol of tribulations passed and personal growth. They are ours and no one else's. And an Uchiha does not stand by and let someone steal from them.'_ **   
** _'I see.'_ **

..........

  
He hadn't seen then, but he does now, staring into his father's empty sockets.  
There'd been a decent genjutsu painted over his face, but Yuu has spent years staring into it as his father lectured him for calling Sasuke an idiot again—he can tell something is off before he even starts the inspection.  
He sheds a tear, just one for this. And the next body that's eyeless. And the next. And the one after that. And the forty-eight pairs of eyes he finds missing.  
He crying by the end.   
Because this is the final straw.

..........

There's an owlery just blocks away from the shrine everyone was obsessed with back when they were alive. It has a managerie of birds, most breeds Yuu can't recall, he's never been a fan of birds. But there's a black and blue raven, one that always caught his attention because of its significance.

  
** _'What's this bird for?' Sasuke asked._ **

  
** _'Well, its a bird used to call upon a council meeting with all the major Clans in the village. You do know which those are right?" Itachi asked._ **

  
** _'The Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame and the Sarutobi.' Yuu said quickly, before Sasuke began "um—ing" for the next twenty minutes._ **

  
** _'That's correct.' Itachi said, flicking Yuu's forehead with his index and middle finger. 'I've only ever heard of a meeting like this happening twice since I was born. I hope I don't ever to call for one or be called for one when I become Clan Head.'_ **

  
** _'Why not?' Yuu asked. _ **

  
** _'Because they're very serious.'_ **

These meetings were created to protect the Clan's and their traditions from the Hokage. He doesn't care if this was done to keep the sharingan from the enemy, no one spoke to him.

So Yuu opens the bird's cage and let's the raven settle on his arm before bringing it out and letting it fly. It'll circle the village, and in an hour, the council meeting will begin.

He quickly walks back to the house, runs a cold bath because he doesn't have the time to heat the water and because he's nervous and cold baths always give him something else to focus on. Then quickly dries himself and puts on a simple black kimono with the red and white uchiwa stitched starkly on the back.

  
He sits in front of his mother's mirror and combs his hair until all the knots are gone and its completely dry.  
(He gets nervous sitting in front of the mirror so long, and his sharingan decides to activate and stay active.   
It eats at his meagar reserves, and Yuu pays close attention to it so it doesn't overwhelm his stamina. But he doesn't fight it)

  
He puts his shoes on and leaves.


End file.
